In international patent application WO-2009/153191 certain fungicidal proline amides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A can represent a substituted pyrazole or a substituted pyridine, R1 and R2 can represent various substituents among which a hydrogen atom or a C1-C8-alkyl group, G can represent a bond, an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a CH2 or a (CH2)2 moiety, and B can represent a (un)substituted phenyl ring. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein G can represent a bond and R1 be cyclized together with the B ring.
In international patent application WO-2012/052489 certain fungicidal piperidines are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A can represent a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent an oxygen or a sulfur atom, n can represent 0, 1 or 2, Z1 and Z2 can represent various substituents among which a hydrogen atom or a C1-C8-alkyl group, Q1 can represent a bond, an oxygen atom, an oxidized or unoxidized sulfur atom and B can represent various rings among which a phenyl ring. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein n can represent 1, Q1 can represent a bond and Z1 be cyclized together with the B ring.
In international patent application WO-2012/052491 certain fungicidal pyrrolidines are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein X1 and X2 can represent a halogen atom, T can represent an oxygen or a sulfur atom, n can represent 0, 1 or 2, Z1 and Z2 can represent various substituents among which a hydrogen atom or a C1-C6-alkyl group, Q1 can represent a bond, an oxygen atom, an oxidized or unoxidized sulfur atom and B can represent various rings among which a phenyl ring. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein n can represent 1, Q1 can represent a bond and Z1 be cyclized together with the B ring.
In international patent application WO-2010/086311 certain fungicidal N-cycloalkyl-N-bicyclicmethylene(thio)carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein A can represent a carbo-linked, partially saturated or unsaturated, 5-membered heterocyclyl group, T can represent an oxygen or a sulfur atom, Z1 can represent a non substituted or substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl and Y1 or Y2 can represent an alkyl group. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein Z1 and Y1 or Y2 are cyclized to form a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring.
In international patent application WO-2011/151369 certain fungicidal N-[(het)arylethyl)]pyrazole(thio)carboxamides are generically embraced in a broad disclosure of numerous compounds of the following formula:
wherein X1 and X2 can represent a halogen atom, T can represent an oxygen or a sulfur atom, Z1 can represent a non substituted or substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl, Z2 or Z3 can represent an alkyl group, W can represent a CZ4Z5 group wherein Z4 or Z5 can represent an alkyl group, and B can represent a phenyl ring. However, there is no explicit disclosure or suggestion to select in this document of any such derivative wherein Z1 and Z2 or Z3 and, B and CZ4Z5 are both cyclized to form a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring substituted by a benzo-fused 5- to 7-membered hetero- or carbo-cycle.